The present invention relates to a disconnection preventing device and more particularly to a device for preventing disconnection of a vehicle odometer cable.
It is often desirable, by business concerns that rent vehicles, and charge xe2x80x9cby the mile,xe2x80x9d to know how many miles a rented automobile has traveled. This is typically done by noting the odometer reading at the beginning and end of a trip. However, disconnection of the odometer from either the transmission end or the odometer end permits driving of the automobile without indication on the odometer.
In order to prevent disconnection of the odometer cable, locks and security devices have been devised. Prior disconnection prevention devices are often complex and very difficult to install or remove. Removal often requires destroying the device using a saw or the like. Other prior disconnection devices, on the other hand, are easily removable by readily available tools.
A need exists for an odometer cable disconnection prevention device that is simple in design and easy to install and remove with the proper, non-readily available tools.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a device for shielding a coupling. The device includes a generally central opening in which the coupling is disposed and at least one socket hole into which a thin wall deep socket can operate to engage and disengage a screw into and from said socket hole.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a device for preventing disconnection of a coupling. The device includes first and second halves that are mateable to form an opening and surround the coupling. Each half has a plurality of holes defined therethrough including a first socket hole defined in one of the first and second halves, a first threaded hole defined in the other of the first and second halves that is opposed to the first socket hole, a second socket hole defined in one of the first and second halves, and a second threaded hole defined in the other of the first and second halves that is opposed to the second socket hole. The first and second socket holes are defined on opposite sides of the opening and each socket hole is aligned with a corresponding threaded hole. Each half also includes two threaded fasteners that respectively engage one of the socket holes and threadedly engage the aligned threaded hole.
Preferably, in accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a vehicle including an odometer and an odometer cable having a length and at least one coupling disposed along the length of the odometer cable, wherein a device for preventing disconnection of the coupling partially surrounds the coupling.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a device for preventing disconnection of a coupling that includes first and second halves that are mateable to form an opening and surround the coupling. The device includes a plurality of holes defined through the first and second halves including a socket hole defined in the first half, and a threaded hole defined in the second half that is opposed to the socket hole. The device also includes a threaded fastener that engages the socket hole and threadedly engages the threaded hole.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.